<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For His Majesty's Pleasure by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585272">For His Majesty's Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo'>Little_Bidoo (ComyD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bondage, Change in Dynamic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Parent/Child Incest, Power Play, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Throne Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, pure filth, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Anduin stands a few feet away. The end of his chain wrapped enticingly round one hand. But that’s not worth fixating on, not when Anduin looks like a vision straight out of some legend or fairy story. The little blond is wearing a silken bathrobe. It’s a deep shade of royal blue, highlighting and contrasting with his pale skin. It’s loosely tied around the middle, hiding Anduin’s most sacred place from his view. But as the blond beauty moves closer, the robe opens slightly, revealing, long slender legs. Perfectly toned and so enticing. Varian licks his lips subconsciously. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For His Majesty's Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my God. So this is just pure filth. Like I saw some art of Shaw and somehow thought up this whole scenario. I am so sorry, but once it was there I had to write it. I usually write Varian as the top and I wanted to shake things up a little.</p><p>A big shout out to my friend, who was very polite and helpful when I was shoving this in their face to read.</p><p>Also a TW for use of feminised terms for Anduin's genitals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The chains clinked musically as Varian shifted from his place on the ground. He was in his leather armour, though Anduin had made some… <em> interesting </em> alterations to it. Namely, he had a large portion of the chest cut away- leaving Varian’s pectorals exposed. The leather he's wearing creaks as he tries to make himself more comfortable. His hands are chained behind his back- <em> doubled for good measure. </em> They’re tight, but not enough to be unpleasant. </p><p> </p><p>The chain around his neck is heavy and cold to the touch. Normally he wouldn’t stoop down to such a thing, being collared brought back unpleasant memories. He could count on one finger the number of people- <em> the person </em> , he’d let collar him. He shifts awkwardly, the hard stone floor not very forgiving to his knees. His nipples are pebbling at a surprising rate, he’s unsure if it’s due to the chill or the anticipation. <em> How long is he going to wait for? </em> His blood stirs restlessly. The throne room is eerily silent. The guards had been dismissed for the night, leaving him alone. </p><p> </p><p>The chain round his neck tugs slightly, startling him from his observations. Varian turns to see the source, only for his mind to go blank, and his jaw to fall slack.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin stands a few feet away. The end of his chain wrapped enticingly round one hand. But that’s not worth fixating on, not when Anduin looks like a vision straight out of some legend or fairy story. The little blond is wearing a silken bathrobe. It’s a deep shade of royal blue, highlighting and contrasting with his pale skin. It’s loosely tied around the middle, hiding Anduin’s most sacred place from his view. But as the blond beauty moves closer, the robe opens slightly, revealing, long slender legs. Perfectly toned and so enticing. Varian licks his lips subconsciously. </p><p> </p><p>Greedily his gaze wanders higher, past the cinched waist of Anduin’s robe, up to where the garment is open and barely covers Anduin’s breasts! The little blond bends slightly, the bathrobe dips dangerously, <em> just </em> concealing Anduin’s nipples from view. Varian lets out a pathetic whine. Anduin has an amused smile on his face as he slowly adjusts the tie of his robe. Chain in his fist clinking melodically. He slowly rises back to full height- <em> taking his sweet time doing so </em> , breasts jiggling ever so slightly. Golden hair swaying playfully around his shoulders. The glint of metal, catches Varian’s eye, and he feels his brows rising as he takes in the sight of Anduin wearing the crown- lopsidedly, on his head. Not just any crown, the <em> High King’s crown. </em> It suits him. Varian feels himself harden and strain in his leathers. It’s almost painful giving how tight-fitting and restrictive the clothes are.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you weren’t waiting <em> too </em> long.” Anduin purrs out. Voice hot and sultry as he prowls closer to Varian. A slight sway in his step, bringing Varian’s focus back to those rounded hips and small waist. He growls low in his chest, the chains around his arms clanking as he strains against them. The urge to reach out and claim this beauty overwhelming. “I just needed to slip into something <em> more comfortable. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Varian doesn’t miss the insinuation in his lover’s words. <em> By the light, he’s so hard. </em> He hopes Anduin won’t dawdle any further and just ride him into sweet oblivion. The little blond meets his gaze. Eyes dark and predatory, a small pink tongue darting out to lick at glossy lips, the suggestion of the action hitting him like a ton of bricks. <em> Fuck. </em> The thought of that wicked little tongue elsewhere has him whimpering like a puppy. The urge to roll onto his back and show Anduin his belly is strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm, my fierce champion. You look good enough to eat.” Anduin hums out. Drawing the chain, and forcing Varian up onto his knees. Varian’s grateful the throne is behind him, preventing him from falling over- <em> like a fool. </em></p><p> </p><p>Anduin's in front of him now. Varian closes his eyes and inhales. Anduin’s scent is so sweet. Fresh from a bath, the young man smells like his floral soaps and hair oils. Varian lets out a shuddering breath as he catches the faint scent of arousal. <em> Light. </em> The smell so intoxicating he finds himself leaning closer, till his nose bumps against the cool silk of Anduin's robe. His arms flex instinctively, the desire to grab Anduin comes so naturally it's like it's ingrained into his very being. </p><p> </p><p><em> "No. </em> On closer inspection, it seems <em> you’re </em> famished.” Anduin’s voice comes out in a gentle lull. Varian nuzzles at the fabric over Anduin’s mound, trying to inhale more of that scent, or even catch a glimpse. “How thoughtless of me. Teasing you when you’re so hungry, you look as though you’re gobbling me up with those eyes.” Anduin sing songs out. Fingers raking through Varian’s hair, scratching at his scalp <em> just right </em>. Varian can’t help but moan at the touch, he should be embarrassed but his body is so flushed and needy. Only Anduin can give him the release he needs.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please. So starved.” Varian begs shamelessly. He presses closer to his love, pleased when he hears Anduin’s breath hitch as his own breath flutters against the silk. Anduin shudders, before a small fist grabs at Varian’s jaw. Varian lets his head be moved. So enraptured by the heat in Anduin’s gaze. Nails scrape deliciously down his jaw, to his throat, to his exposed chest. He squirms in a heady mix of pleasure and pain when one of his pert nipples is caught in the exploration. A groan of longing coming forth completely unbidden. </p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s hands move away from Varian’s chest. Instead, the little temptress runs his hands over his own body. Pressing the fabric into the contours of his form, showing off those curves. Anduin moans sensually, hands stilling as they reach where the fabric covers his cunt. Varian watches with bated breath as Anduin slowly parts the material, revealing that wonderfully pink pussy to him. Varian moans shamelessly. Already leaning forward to kiss the warm flesh of Anduin’s mound. Letting his tongue swirl patterns there. A sharp pull of the chain has him spluttering and looking at his love with something akin to betrayal. <em> Was Anduin going to deny him this pleasure? </em></p><p> </p><p>“How rude. I never gave permission.” Anduin tuts, finger waving as if admonishing a naughty child. Shaking his head, blond hair swishing elegantly around his face. Though Varian’s keen eyes pick up on the increased rate of his breaths. A small foot rises, teasingly pressing against where his erection is trying to burst free. Varian feels his eyes roll back. His body convulses with pleasure, and he throws back his head to moan.<em> Fuck. </em> Even the smallest of touches has him feeling ready to explode. “So hard for me. And I haven’t even touched you <em> yet. </em>” Anduin whispers out, voice echoing around the empty throne room. Varian shudders, there’s a promise in those words.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s foot moves up slowly, Varian watching the movement intently. It moves from his crotch- he whines at the loss of pressure. Before moving up his middle, over his chest to his shoulder. There Anduin rests his foot, silk robe riding up that lithe body, leaving Anduin’s lower half exposed to him. Varian swallows. Anduin is<em> so </em> close, if he stuck his tongue out he could taste him. He tears his gaze away from Anduin’s pussy, looking up into his lover's eyes. Anduin regards him with rapt attention, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. Anduin applies a little pressure with his foot, Varian barely sways- he’s a <em> bit </em> heavier built than the younger man. He’s in awe, Anduin wields power so well, Varian can’t help but follow the call of this siren. The silent invitation in the blond’s eyes, has him trembling.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Well?” </em> Anduin says, voice smooth like silk. “Go ahead my champion. I’m all yours.” Anduin’s bites his plump bottom lip enticingly. Voice commanding and haughty- as a king should be. Varian leans forward to nuzzle at the inside of Anduin’s thigh. Trying to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>“As My King commands.” Varian takes a moment to admire the effect his words have on the little blond. Anduin flushes wonderfully, caught off guard it would seem by the title. He only flounders for a few moments, before embarrassment is replaced by a teasing smirk. Anduin applies a little more pressure with his foot. Varian can’t help but smile. His little love is very demanding, he’s been given an order, and it would be rather rude to dilly-dally. He meets the eyes of his lover once more, kissing along the inside of Anduin’s thigh. Anduin’s lips part ever so slightly and that’s Varian’s cue.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue darts out, eager to sample Anduin. The first stroke of his tongue causes Anduin to whimper and a shudder of delight to run through him. Anduin tastes like nothing he’s ever had before. No matter how many times they do this, he never grows tired, he lets out a hum of satisfaction as he savours the flavour of his king. Eyes fluttering shut for a moment, and he rumbles his satisfaction. His arms strain against their binds, desperate to break free and grab Anduin, pulling him close and keeping him there. Instead, he groans in frustration, breath fanning out over Anduin, causing the little blond to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Varian slowly opens his eyes. He will just make do with what he has. Anduin is right here, his little cunt ready for the taking. <em> Who is he to deny his love? </em> Flicking his eyes up to Anduin, he fixes the blond with a smirk. Before slowly extending his tongue. He licks his way from Anduin’s slit right up to his swollen clit. The blond thigh trembles slightly. Varian grins, seemed Anduin enjoyed that. Keeping eye contact he repeats the motion. Anduin’s hands fist into his robe, teeth pulling on that delectable bottom lip. An attempt to muffle any sounds of pleasure. Well that won’t do. <em> How else will he know he’s pleasing his king? </em></p><p> </p><p>After a few more laps, Varian decides to up the ante. Skilfully he pulls that sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl over it a few times, before suckling on it. Anduin whimpers, eyes closed and face wonderfully pink as he tries to fight his pleasure. Varian sucks a little harder, watching as Anduin brings a fist to his mouth to hide the cry of bliss escaping him. He wants to watch Anduin let go, to watch him fall apart in front of him. He changes the direction his tongue moves in, sucking and lapping at Anduin’s clit mercilessly. A whine escapes past Anduin’s fist. Varian smiles, pleased at the effects his efforts are having, quickly changing to growling when Anduin’s head tips back, revealing his throat to him. </p><p> </p><p>Varian releases Anduin’s swollen clit with an obscene pop. Anduin’s chest is heaving, face flushed, eyes scrunched shut. Varian mouths along the inside of Anduin’s thigh, giving the blond time to cool down. The robe has slid a little and one of Anduin’s pert nipples are on show. Standing to attention, teasing Varian by being so close yet still <em> just </em> out of his reach. He whines pitifully in his throat. Anduin’s eyes snap open. Varian feels his breath catch, caught off guard at the lust in Anduin’s gaze. <em> Hardly </em> the look one would expect to see on the face of a priest. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I ordered you to stop.” Anduin says, voice sounding ragged despite his best efforts. Varian feels his eyes widen, caught out by his lover’s observation. Anduin continues to stare as if to say<em> “well get on with it.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Varian dips his head back down, his own cock aches in its confines. Desperate to be released and touched. He tries to forget about it, but as he leans forward, his cock rubs against the rigid leather, and he lets out a hiss at the sensation. Anduin’s free hand runs through his hair, it helps centre himself once more. He presses a kiss to Anduin’s mound in thanks. Then he lets himself surrender completely to his king.</p><p> </p><p>Varian laps at Anduin’s clit, teasing little flick, bold strokes but not enough to have the blond fall apart- <em> not yet. </em> He continues his ministrations, relishing in the small sounds that escape from Anduin, the way his love struggles to hide his pleasure more and more. To think Varian isn’t even trying, <em> yet. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The first probing of his tongue into Anduin’s hole, earns him a startled gasp. He feels Anduin’s thigh tense for a brief moment. He can’t help but smirk. Anduin may be king, but he’s still prey right now, and leaving himself open for Varian. Growing bolder, Varian presses his tongue in a little deeper. Letting the muscle twist and writhe within Anduin. The taste is sweet and entirely Anduin, there are no other words for it. He moans in satisfaction. Pleased at the whine he receives in answer. Instinct kicks in, and he closes his eyes. He focuses on his other senses. Using his tongue to map out the places he knows from memory, that will bring Anduin the greatest pleasure. In his ears the sound of his own breathing, Anduin’s and the lewd sounds of his tongue laving at Anduin. <em> Fuck. </em> It’s maddening. </p><p> </p><p>He leans into Anduin more, using his lips to tease the blond while his tongue works. It’s just like kissing.  Moving his lips in a rhythm he knows, while his tongue explores Anduin’s depths. He alternates from thrusting his tongue in, to swirling it in one place. He can feel Anduin’s thigh tremble, the blond is losing control. Varian continues for a while longer, till his jaw starts to ache. By now Anduin is dripping, clearly enjoying Varian’s attentions greatly. Both the little blond’s hands have magically found their way into Varian’s hair. Caressing and petting, trying to hide the slight tremor Varian can feel in them, the chain around Anduin’s wrist clinking in time with the movements of his head. He savours the attention, it only encourages him to please his love more.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes to meet Anduin’s, seeking approval and praise, he’s stunned by the naked desire he sees there. Anduin looks so very beautiful. Eyes glassy, cheeks rosy, lips parted- with a small trail of saliva, seeping down his chin. Varian can’t help but groan, his own desires reignited. His cock aches and throbs, longing for Anduin’s touch. But how selfish, thinking of his own needs when he hasn’t satisfied his king yet.</p><p> </p><p>He draws his tongue out from within Anduin slowly. Savouring each twitch and tremble of his lover’s body. Anduin’s cunt clenches trying to keep him in place. A whimper echoes in the empty throne room, as Varian withdraws. Anduin looks ready to say something, but Varian cuts him off. Mouth diving back towards Anduin’s poor neglected clit. Anduin’s mouth does open, but to let out a scream of bliss. His thigh wobbles at the side of Varian’s head, the foot on his shoulder almost losing purchase. Varian grins around Anduin’s clit. Moaning with it in his mouth, watching the vibrations of his voice send shock waves rippling through Anduin. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of arousal is overpowering now. Anduin’s natural scent permeated through everything, and set the lust in Varian’s belly alight. He moans again, keeping his eyes locked on Anduin’s face. Watching as his love’s head thrashes from side to side. At one point the crown almost falls off him. Anduin’s hands are no longer petting and stroking his head, but rather gripping at him, trying to pull him closer. Varian obliges, after all he must follow his king’s command. Letting Anduin grind his face against that perfect little pussy of his. Anduin’s thigh muscles are in spasm now, Anduin’s voice rising in pitch. It’s clear to Varian he’s so very close to achieving orgasm. Varian begins flicking his tongue against the tip of Anduin’s clit- in tandem with his sucking. Anduin wails, hands just clinging to Varian’s hair now, hold becoming slightly painful. For good measure he winks at Anduin, before humming around his clit.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a wonderful sight. For a moment Anduin’s whole form goes rigid, the blond whimpers, sobs and mewls. Eyes rolling back, as if looking to the ceiling- <em> perhaps praying to  the light in thanks for this pleasure. </em> Anduin’s hair is no longer neat and tidy. It sticks out at odd angles from where he had run his hands through it, and from where the crown has jostled it. A few strands are stuck to his face due to the faint sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. Anduin’s cheeks are flushed, so wonderfully as if he’s run up a whole set of stairs. Varian smirks in satisfaction. The tie of his robe had come loose, and both perfect breasts were exposed. Varian moans as he watches them heave, jiggling with the movement, nipples peaked and begging to be touched. Anduin is still gasping, trying to catch his breath. Varian can feel the wetness on his chin, Anduin had come so hard he had squirted apparently. Varian slowly releases Anduin’s abused clit from his mouth. Blowing on the oversensitive bundle of nerves, earning him a high-pitched whine. As he draws away from his love, he makes a show of licking his chops. Pleased at the embarrassed blush that creeps up Anduin’s face. <em> Oh, </em> how satisfying to see Anduin so completely undone, and all by his hand- <em> well mouth </em>. Smug pride fills him, and for a moment he can forget about his own pressing need. </p><p> </p><p>Turning his head to kiss at Anduin’s leg, biting and sucking on the flesh behind his lover’s knee. Knowing how sensitive it is. Anduin lets out a breathy moan, weakly pulling on the chain, but it’s not hard enough to pull Varian away. Not wanting to be cruel, he does stop, instead placing featherlight kisses along the inside of Anduin’s thigh and down his calf. Watching as Anduin starts to come back to himself, and regain his composure. Foot sliding back down Varian’s body to rest on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Varian is surprised when his face is grabbed. Anduin mashes their lips together, but not in his usual elegant way. Varian groans as he feels Anduin nibble on his lip, a small tongue darting out to invade his mouth. The realization that Anduin is tasting himself, only fuelling the fire in Varian’s belly. Anduin moans sensually, savouring his own taste on Varian’s lips. It’s strange to see his love become the lion he’s often compared to. Fierce, passionate and unyielding. Anduin is just as determined in his goals as Varian. In some ways his love is rather like him. He groans as Anduin, bites hard on his lip- not enough to draw blood, but enough to bring him back to the present.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Am I boring you?” </em> Anduin teases, panting as he regains his breath. He brings his hands to Varian’s collar, playing with the chain. Smiling a knowing smile while he waits for Varian to regain his presence of mind. Varian flounders, no words coming forth. Anduin frowns slightly, foot resting on his aching groin. Playfully applying his weight and rolling his foot over the impressive bulge. Varian moans, head thrown back, hips jerking forward in response. Anduin lets out a small laugh. “Oh my, speechless, are we?” Anduin’s eyes flick down to Varian’s crotch, a small grin appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s foot ceases its movement. Varian whines, desperately trying to chase the friction, only for the chain round his neck to pull. He looks at Anduin with what he hopes is the most wounded expression he can make. <em> Hadn’t he done a good job? Hadn’t he pleased his king? </em> He whimpers, body shaking with need. Anduin bites his lip, trying to stop his grin from widening no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“I need my throne warmed. Why don’t you take a seat.” It’s a clear command, not one trace of a question in there. Varian blinks in surprise, not sure what to make of the request-no the <em> order. </em> He scrambles up to his feet rather awkwardly, it’s rather hard to do when your hands are bound behind your back. He’s sure he catches a snort from Anduin. The sooner he obeys the sooner Anduin will reward him, his one track mind assures him. He looks at Anduin eagerly, feeling rather like a puppy performing a trick. Anduin doesn’t laugh though, he cups Varian’s face, tracing his thumb over Varian’s kiss bitten lips, before leaning down to plant a far sweeter kiss there. “ <em> Very goo </em>d, your king is very pleased.” Anduin whispers against his lips. Varian is sure if he had a tail it would be wagging. He’s so utterly under Anduin’s heel. He’s not even ashamed, letting Anduin take the lead is shaping up to be far more interesting than he could have anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>Anduin lets out a pleased hum, straddling Varian’s waist. <em>Oh! It’s torture!</em> Having Anduin so close, he can feel the heat coming from his core. <em>Why would Anduin tease him like this?</em> <em>Hadn’t he just said Varian had done well?</em> He whines, trying to kiss Anduin, nip at his throat, anything to get his fill of the blond. Instead, he receives the press of a finger to his lips. Anduin arches a perfectly sculpted brow, Varian falls silent, despite the way his body screams out for Anduin’s touch. It doesn’t wait long. Anduin’s fingers are already exploring his pectorals, combing through his chest hair, toying with his nipples. It’s infuriating as much as it’s pleasurable. Despite his attempts at self-control, his hips buck up, trying to seek Anduin’s cunt. Anduin titters out a laugh, shaking his head, he kisses along Varian’s jaw and up towards his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, the time for games is over. You’ve been <em> so </em>patient with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s skin erupts into goose flesh. He shivers at the warm tone of Anduin’s voice, sweet as honey. He turns his head, desperate for a kiss, but Anduin pulls away. Anduin reaches down the side of the throne, smirking at Varian the whole time. His hand returns holding a knife, Varian frowns unsure of what Anduin intends to do with that.  He decides to trust Anduin, his love would never hurt him. Of that he is certain, he meets Anduin’s gaze unwaveringly. Even when the little blond brings the blade dangerously close to his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“First, we need to free you.” Anduin muses out, eyes glinting, as he expertly wields the knife. He cuts delicately at the leather covering Varian’s crotch. Varian sobs in relief as his cock can finally spring free. Grimacing at how red and flushed it looks, the head coated in pre-cum, that still dribbles down the shaft. Anduin lets out a low whistle, eyes wide as he takes in the sight. “Just as well I didn’t draw it out. I think the fun would have been over before it even began.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian growls, now that he’s free the cool air of the throne room isn’t doing anything to help. If anything he seems far more sensitive, the slightest movement causing him to throb and twitch. He looks pleadingly at Anduin, he would settle for anything right now. <em> Anything. </em>Anduin’s breath hitches as he discards the knife, Varian’s glad it’s away from his sensitive nether region. </p><p> </p><p>Varian watches in awe as Anduin, in one fluid movement, stands up. He whimpers at the loss of contact, Anduin’s supposed to be getting closer, not moving away! He feels a wave of panic, not sure how much longer he can actually endure this sweet torture for. Anduin smiles knowingly, turning away, so Varian can only see his back. One of Anduin’s hands drops into his robe pocket, coming away with something, but what exactly, Varian can’t be sure. It doesn’t matter though, for Anduin turns to look at him over his shoulder. The bathrobe being shimmied off his shoulders, and pooling at his feet, down on the floor. Varian feels his mouth go dry. Anduin is radiant. There are no words to do his beauty justice, only that Varian knows he would do <em> anything </em> this man asked of him. He bites back his moan, as he takes in the curve of Anduin’s spine, that wonderfully pert ass and the silvery lattice of scars that criss-cross over Anduin’s body. Proof that his lover is the strongest person he knows. A worthy opponent he can submit to without shame.</p><p> </p><p>Anduin blushes as he takes in Varian’s gaze, turning his head back to face away from the older man. He seems to be calming himself. Whatever he’s doing only takes a moment, for Anduin turns, giving Varian a perfect view of everything. Gracefully stalking towards him, hips swaying enticingly. Varian longs to hold onto them, to keep Anduin close as he makes love to him. The blond seems to have other ideas, smiling victoriously. Anduin sits in his lap, but to Varian’s horror, he’s sitting with his back to him! <em> How can he watch Anduin’s face!? </em> He’s brought out of his despair by the sounding of a cork popping. Anduin had taken oil out of his pocket! Varian's brain finally catches up. He can feel Anduin moving, but from this position his sight is rendered useless.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to prepare myself for you.” Anduin answers him, as if able to read his mind. Varian’s jaw drops. <em> The little minx! </em> Denying him this pleasure! He makes a promise to get him back for this, he’s not sure how, but when he’s able to think rationally the little priest will be in for it. Varian lets out a groan, he can feel Anduin’s hands moving down, to his pussy- where Varian longs to be right now. He hears Anduin gasp, followed by a small whimper. <em> Has Anduin breached himself? </em> He strains his ears, trying to pick up the faintest clue. The quiet squelching sound of Anduin’s lubed fingers pleasuring himself echoes around the room. It drives Varian wild, to know what’s going on but to be unable to participate or even spectate! Perhaps he should confiscate Anduin’s trashy romance novels in retaliation. </p><p> </p><p>Small moans are spilling forth from Anduin, he can feel the little blond tremble. Is he already cresting towards another orgasm!? He growls, squirming restlessly, needing something. <em> Anything! </em> The smell of Anduin assaults his nose and he can’t hold back. He does his best to grind against his lover, but the position is awkward and at best he gets a shallow jolt of pleasure. <em> It’s not enough. </em> His blood boils under his skin. He’s sure he’ll either explode or melt.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Anduin!</b> Please. Please no more. I can’t-” His voice came out, sounding terribly broken. Anduin mewls, body jerking uncontrollably. A low moan coming from him, that Varian can feel vibrating through his body. <em> “Fuck!” </em> He curses, not caring how ineloquent he sounds. He needs something now. His head flops back against the hard throne. His eyes scrunched shut as his hips blindly buck, seeking any friction they can get. Anduin laughs weakly, tapping his knee, and stilling him. <em> Is this it? </em> Finally! </p><p> </p><p>Anduin, turns his head, meeting his eyes. Anduin’s eyes look glassy and far off, he definitely just came. Still glowing with that post orgasm glow. Varian is rather jealous at this moment. The moment doesn’t last long as Anduin starts moving around, positioning himself. Slathering Varian’s cock in the last remnants of the oil. Varian is sure he will come from a single stroke- surprising himself when Anduin’s hand pulls away, and he’s still not come. They keep their eyes locked, as Anduin slowly sinks down on his cock. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s agony. </em> Pain of the best kind. Varian can’t help but moan rather wantonly. Head rolling back and body arching towards Anduin. His love goes slow. If Varian were in his right mind he’d approve, his cock’s girth was no laughing matter But in his current state desperate, wanting, needing, he can’t help but huff in impatience. Trying to jerk his hips and speed up the process. After what feels like an eternity, Anduin reaches the bottom of Varian’s shaft. The both cry out together, sounding rather like wolves howling at the moon. Anduin stills, no doubt trying to adjust, his love was still rather tight, despite the number of times they had done this. He tries to keep his cool. Mewling and bleating pathetically. Begging Anduin to move. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh! </em> And move he does. The blond doesn’t take long to find himself. Almost immediately bouncing on his cock, at a rather brutal pace. It doesn’t matter, there’s no sense in prolonging it for Varian will not last. He’s too far gone, beyond the point of feeling embarrassment for how close he is already. He buries his face in Anduin’s hair. Just inhaling the scent of his love and their coupling. <em> It’s too much. </em> The obscene sounds Anduin makes, moaning, wailing and crying out. The sound of their flesh meeting, the clap echoing loud as thunder around the room, followed with the sounds of Anduin’s wetness. The effortless glide of his cock in and out of that tight heat. All it takes is for Anduin to grind at <em> just </em> the right angle and Varian falls apart.</p><p> </p><p>His blood thunders in his ears. <em> Or perhaps it’s a thousand drums? </em> It’s loud, that’s all he knows. The pressure in his stomach is building and building. He’s a knot waiting to be undone, and Anduin so easily undoes him. He feels as if time itself shatters. Body writhing in pleasure, a pleasure that burns white-hot and yet isn’t painful. He might have screamed, his throat feels raw, but he has no recollection, no sense of self. Only euphoria. Sheer ecstasy coursing through him. Everything is white, and then it’s not. It’s like fireworks are going off behind his eyes, sparks of colour dancing in his vision. His chest burns. He gulps in air, like a drowning man. Each breath brings him one step closer to reality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Varian?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head swims. <em> Has he died? </em> He feels as if he’s no longer in his body. His limbs are heavy, not responding to his desires. His vision starts to dim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Varian?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knows that voice. It’s so familiar and ache wells up in him. He wants to kiss the owner, to hold them, never let them go. His vision blurs and he blinks, grateful when after a few tries he can start to make out his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Varian!?” Anduin is facing him, hands cradling his face. Blue eyes searching his own for something. After a few moments Varian sees a look of relief there. Anduin lets out a weak laugh, head slumping to rest on Varian’s shoulder. Varian goes to hold him, wrap his arms round him and reassure him of his affections. His limbs won’t obey and after a moment of blind panic he remembers he’s still bound. He lets out a frustrated growl. Anduin cuddles closer, fingers playing with his chest hair again.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d left me there for a moment.” Anduin laughs out, though Varian can hear the underlying nervous tension. “I wasn’t sure how I was going to explain it to the guards<em> if </em> I had to call for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian snorts at the joke. <em> Oh, </em> it would have been rather funny indeed. Anduin scantily dressed. Covered in slick and leaking his spend, frantically trying to get the guards to summon a healer. Though a swell of possessiveness fills him. The thought of anyone else seeing Anduin like this angers him. Anduin as if by magic leans up to kiss him. Maybe the little blond really can read minds.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be unchained now?” Varian pleads. Anduin arches a brow and stares at him for a moment. Varian rolls his eyes playfully. “Forgive me. May I be unchained now please, <em> your Majesty?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Anduin smiles and pretends to ponder it over. Varian is definitely going to get him back for his cheek. “Why of course. Since you asked so politely, my champion.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian groans when Anduin slides off him. Legs wobbling as he tries to stand and reach behind Varian. The crown at some point had fallen from his head, lying now at the foot of the throne. Varian doesn’t care though. Not when he has such a lovely view of Anduin’s breasts. The little blond giggles when he catches on, hands shaking as they gather his robe and retrieve the key from its pocket. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a few tries, Anduin is rather unsteady, unsurprising giving the orgasms he’s experienced. Finally, the chains fall away, and Varian wastes no time pawing and fondling Anduin while the blond tries to undo the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helping.” Anduin sing songs, eyes glinting with mirth. “Patience is a virtue you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now it’s not. I think I’ve been <em> more </em> than patient enough.” Varian growls back, just relishing being able to touch and hold his lover. The click of the lock releasing is all he needs, before he reaches up and rips the collar off. Pleased to finally be free. Anduin watches him, a fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I rather enjoyed myself.” The blond says, leaning forward to kiss Varian. Varian obliges, hands pulling his lover flush against him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh, I could tell. </em> Maybe I should retire, you’re such a natural. Then I could be at your beck and call.”</p><p> </p><p>Anduin’s eyes narrow. Varian can’t help but laugh, it seems he was <em> too </em> obvious and was caught out.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t want to deal with the Nobles, don’t think I can’t see your game.” Anduin says, though the quirk of his lips, tells Varian he isn’t really being scolded. “Though having you at my beck and call is rather tempting.” Anduin ponders aloud, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p> </p><p>Varian simply laughs, just enjoying Anduin. He shivers, now that the need has passed he feels rather cold. Varian gazes at Anduin. A question burning on the tip of his tongue, one he probably should have asked at the start.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to wear back to our room?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>